


The Lost Girl

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Santa Monica, Baby [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Case Fic, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: Eddie's awake, there's a new case, and things are looking up. But everything has a shadow and everything has consequences.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

_“Anna, dear, will you please look after your sisters?” Anna’s mother says from the bathroom where she applies her makeup with a concentration she never has for her daughters._

_ Anna rolls her eyes, does she even have to ask? She takes care of Jules and Anastasia all on her own all of the time. It’s a little insulting having her mother ask now. She’s not really the mother of the house, Anna is, although it doesn’t count because she’s not the main breadwinner. She’s the mother but she’s also insignificant all in one. It’s infuriating, but Anna has learned to quench that through mediation and thought progress. Learning about the Tao has really helped._

_“Will you be back tonight?” Anna calls back to her._

_“I’m not sure, sweetie, if I’m not though then-”_

_“Walk the girls to daycare, I know.”_

_ They’re both six and seven, only a year apart and amazingly have the same father. A feat Anna never thought her mother would be able to perform. They’re not her only siblings, she has two older brothers and a sister, but luckily they got out of this place. Anna never can though. She’s tied down by these two monsters, her sisters that she loves more than anything, and given the chance she wouldn’t change it for the world._

_“Dear, have you left the oven on?” Her mother asks as she walks into the living room where her three youngest sit, watching cartoons. She’s putting earnings in as she asks, two studded diamonds that look almost like the real thing, almost._

_“No, why?” Anna asks but then she smells it too, like something is burning. “Maybe the neighbors left something on the stove or in the oven?”_

_“I suppose.” Her mother says with a nod, after all this apartment is supposed to be on the top list. Fire alarms and sprinklers would turn on if there was a fire. Probably just a neighbor burning something on the stove. They no doubt have smelled it by now and are putting it out. “Alright, I’m off. How do I look?”_

_ Her mother does a little twirl and Anna smiles. “You look pretty mom.”_

_ Her mother smiles as Anastasia tugs on Anna’s skirt, her fingers sticky with marshmallows from the lucky charms her and Jules were eating._

_ Her mother sighs. “Take care of that, will you dear?”_

_‘That’, is her sister but Anna can’t say that, so instead she smiles and nods as her mother grabs her purse and puts her gloves on. She opens the door and everything happens faster than Anna can blink._

-<>-

“How are you feeling?” Buck asks as he walks over and sits on a chair next to Eddie’s hospital bed.

“You’re the third person to ask me that today, and that’s excluding the nurse.” Eddie tells him as he tries to sit up a bit more in his bed, but Buck can tell that even doing that much causes enormous effort. He shouldn’t be surprised though, Eddie’s been lying in bed in an apparent coma for over a month. He probably can’t even sit up without the back of the bed there to support him. But he will get better, Buck knows that he will.

“Right, well humour me?”

“I’m fine, Buck, just tired even though I’ve been asleep for over a month.”

Asleep. That’s an operative word, thinks Buck, brain dead is more accurate. Now that Eddie’s awake he can let that thought and let the truth be said in his mind without repercussions of guilt and pain. Eddie was brain dead and now he’s here holding a lasting conversation. It’s impossibly amazingly a miracle. Not that Buck really believes in that stuff, but last night when he got to hug an awake and alive, really there Eddie he was sending up prayers to beings he doesn’t even think exist in thanks.

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Buck comments, before lapsing into silence. Eddie studies him as Buck looks down at his covered feet. He doesn’t know what to say or how to act. After that hug and him crying, Eddie’s family came in and Buck made himself scare. He didn’t want to intrude, since then they haven’t had a chance to talk one to the other.

“Hey,” Eddie says, his eyes turning serious, “I need to thank you.”

“Thank me? Why?” Buck asks, very much perplexed at the idea as his eyes turn to Eddie’s.

“Shannon told me what you did for her and for Christopher. Thank you. Thank you for being there for them when I couldn’t.”

Buck smiles a little bashfully. “There’s no need to thank me. Shannon’s a really great person and I love kids. Christopher is great.”

“Yeah, he is. They both are.” Eddie explains, tacking on the last words to include Shannon. He does mean them but what he feels for Shannon is not like he knows he should. He’s never felt how he should about his own wife for a long time, and- and being in that place he had a lot of time to think about everything.

“So, are the nurses around here hot? Getting any action?” Buck asks a little teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. It does work slightly as Eddie smiles and chuckles.

“I don’t know, I’ve only had the one nurse, Sarah, and she’s not really my type.”

“Oh well, maybe the next one?” Buck says with a half smile. “Anyway, I should go. I just wanted to check in.”

“Wait.” Eddie says, stopping him from getting out of the chair. “Do you have to? Shannon and Christopher won’t be back for an hour and to tell you the truth I could use the company.”

Buck smiles, a light blush that’s barely noticeable appearing on his cheeks. “Yeah, I could do that.”

“Great.” Eddie’s eyes light up. “So tell me what I’ve missed. How’s everyone at the station.”

“Oh, well, Hen and Chimney had this bet going about the Cap and Grant to see when they’d slip up-”

“Slip up?”

“Oh, you don’t know. Oh my God, Eddie, they were caught in the parkade by one of the patrolmen and…”

-<>-

“Back from the hospital?” Captain Nash asks as he walks over to Buck’s desk. He leans against it with raised eyebrows, questioningly.

“Yep, and I was checked over. I’m fine.” Buck tells him. “So, new case?”

Bobby nods. “Yes, but I was thinking of giving it to Chimney and Hen.”

“They have two ongoing cases right now. I can handle it. I’ve worked on my own before.”

“As I recall that didn’t always go so smoothly.” Bobby says with narrowed eyes and Buck can’t really argue with him on that.

“I know, but I’m good, really. Besides if I can ask Eddie to consult, I mean that would really help him. Please?” Buck says with his eyes turning to something akin to a puppy dogs. He definitely is happier and has a lot more oomph than before, is what Bobby observes, and he is right about Diaz.

“Fine. As long as you promise to finish your paperwork on the witch thing by the end of the week.”

“Done. And also, it gets weirder every time someone mentions that case. I just hope they find that girl.”

“The feds are on it.” Assures Bobby. “Here, this is the address.”

Buck picks up the sticky note and looks up at Bobby. “What is it?”

“Missing persons, but it’s a little weird.”

“Oh, come on, Cap, I just got back from weird.”

“You said you wanted a case.” Bobby says with a smile. “Anyway it’s not that kind of weird. A woman, Andrea Treblinka reported her granddaughter missing. She says it’s been a month since she last saw her. Most likely her daughter just has her but either way, it’s a valid report and the possibly of a child’s life on the line.” Bobby explains.

“Got it.” Buck says. “Anything else you can tell me?”

“Yeah, the daughter, Lisa hasn’t answered any of my calls. Take this one seriously, okay? Something could be really wrong here.”

Buck nods, his eyes now solemn. “Thanks Bobby.”

“Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do.”

-<>-

_“Anna.” A voice whispers from behind her. _

_ Anna doesn’t turn towards it though, instead she continues to stare at the burning building that her once home resided in. She thinks of the coughing, of the fire, and of the pain. She thinks of her sisters’ screams and confusion. She thinks of the heat and she shudders._

_“Anna?” The voice is suddenly firm, right there and it makes her turn. An older man than her cloaked in black stares back. He feels so much larger than herself, bigger than life and the sun. She takes an unconscious step back._

_“What is this? What’s going on?” Anna asks him._

_“You already know.” The man- Markus she will later come to know his name as, says._

_ Anna looks down, then turns back to the building. “Who did this?”_

_“No one person is to blame. There is always cause and effect. One cannot exist without the other, but you already know this.” He explains, and she nods. “Your human days are over. It’s time to ascend.”_

_“Is it?”_

_“Only you know the answer.”_

_ Her voice becomes more firm as she nods her head. “It is.”_

_ Markus smiles. “Don’t worry, once you ascend you will know all. How this tragedy happened will be one such small thing.”_

_ Anna nods. “Good.” She says out loud, but within she thinks ‘I need to know who did this to my baby sisters. I need to know. I need-_

_Everything.’_

_“Shall we?” Markus asks, his arm out._

_“We shall.” Agrees Anna, her arm interlocking with his and following him into another plane of existence._

_ Whoever caused her sisters to die in agony, and so many others will be found, and she’ll do what she must. What is right. After all, that’s all anyone really can do, right? What is right._

_“I’m ready.”_


	2. Two.

“Hi, I’m Detective Buckley. I was assigned your granddaughter’s case. Do you mind if I come in?” Buck says politely as the older woman looks him up and down. She has worry lines running down her cheeks, but aside from that her brown hair is perfectly up done, her make up is exact, and her clothes are wrinkle free.

“Of course, please, come in.” She tells him kindly but not in relief like Buck would have expected. He’s led into the living room, a nice house on its own and the couches are no expectation. They’re a light yellow, clean and solid. There’s toys for a toddler laying around like one is just around the corner ready to come out and pick them up, to play. It’s an odd combination, usually when there’s kids in the house everything suffers for it. Everything gets warn out or used as the kids like to run and jump on everything, but not here it seems. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“Oh, there’s no need.” Buck says with a shake of his head, although a cup of Joe right now sounds delicious. He didn’t even have time to get one at the station. It was all work, work, and more work. Not that he’s complaining, it gives him a distraction from how he still doesn’t have his partner beside him. He’s better and that’s amazing but Buck could really do with him here at his side.

“Please, it’s already ready and I was just going to have a cup myself.”

“Well, sure, two creams, please.”

What? Buck isn’t going to say no to free coffee? If Eddie was here he would give him a slight glare but he wouldn’t mean anything by it. Since he’s not though Andrea Treblinka gets up and walks over to the kitchen to prepare them two cups without the hassle. She’s back before he knows it and sets one turquoise mug in front of Buck on the glass coffee table, a coaster underneath. Buck takes a grateful sip and almost moans out loud at the taste. This coffee is amazing, unbelievably so.

Andrea must have seen something on his face because she smiles and says, “We ground our own coffee beans.”

“With a kid running around? How do you find the time? She does live here doesn’t she? Your granddaughter?” As much as Buck loves to chat he’s here for a reason, a really bad one at that. Kids don’t just go missing. No matter what anyone will tell you.

“Oh, well, it’s not just me looking after her. My husband and our daughter, Lisa who is her mother and does most of that lives here too.” Andrea explains. “You see, Lexa is the sweetest baby I’ve ever seen. When she was born we were all in love. Anyone of us would do anything for that child.”

Buck nods. “I understand. May I ask when the last time you’ve seen her was?”

“Oh, it was a month ago. Lisa was talking about going on some trip with friends and I told her that we can’t look after Lexa that long alone, especially since we already booked a vacation of our own for a week. Lisa said it was no problem and that she would hire a nanny.”

“Do you have a name for this nanny?”

“No, no, Lisa took care of all that. It was her child after all. She said she wouldn’t be back for a while, but then she came back a week ago and Lexa wasn’t with her. When I asked her she said the nanny had her and that she’d pick her up in a week. But it’s been more than week and no Lexa.”

“Okay.” Buck says, trying to wrap his head around what Andrea is telling him. He has his notepad out and is making notes but even the notes are hard to make sense of now, because the situation is hard to make sense of now as is. “Where is Lisa right now?”

“She went out last night and she hasn’t been back.”

“Did you ask her where Lexa is?”

“Of course, she said she was still with the nanny.” Andrea says with a nod.

“I need to speak with your daughter. Is there any way that you know where she is?” Buck asks, a little frustrated now, and more than a little worried.

Andrea shakes her head. “No, but she’s usually back by two at the latest.”

Buck looks to the grandfather clock across the room. The hand is at ten. Stakeout it is then.

-<>-

It’s not a proper stakeout. He doesn’t have a partner to relieve him or packed sandwiches and thermos coffee to go. Aside from that it doesn’t last a week or more on end which is a relief. He ate breakfast that morning but not much and lunch was not something he was planning on having to take with him so he’s going to have to go hungry for a while. If he had a partner- If Eddie was here one of them could go and get food, probably Eddie who would come back with egg salad sandwich which is gross and Buck can’t understand why he likes it so much. But it would be food and right now he could probably eat anything. He hopes this Lisa hurries up.

It’s right when he thinks that for the fortieth time that a cab pulls up. It’s a typical yellow one and when the door opens a very young, twenty something walks out. Her hair is messy and her clothes are for going out late. From where Buck sits he can see that her makeup isn’t as perfectly aligned as it probably was when she left her house. Besides all that she seems not intoxicated, walking with surprising balance up to the door. She brings out a key but before she can use it the door slams open and Andrea looks at her with furrowed brows. She looks like she wants to yell, but she doesn’t, instead she pulls what’s probably her daughter, Lisa, into the house and slams the door behind her.

Buck could wait, but he doesn’t want them to be able to get their stories straight, if Andrea is in on whatever this is, so he gets out and makes his way to the house. He knocks quickly and sharply, and unlike last time when it took seconds for Andrea to get to the door, it now takes minutes. Eventually she does show her face, anger and worry desperately trying to be covered by a hospitable grin.

“Detective.” She says. “I’m surprised to see you again so soon.”

‘Yes, well you said your daughter would be back later, so I’m here. May I come in again?” Buck tells her.

“I’m not sure, Lisa isn’t feeling so well.”

“With all due respect, Andrea, there’s a child missing. I just need to know if she’s with the nanny and who the nanny is. After that I’ll be gone, okay?”

Andrea still looks uncertain, but Buck is quick to make his expression look comforting and kind instead of stern and judgmental like he’s feeling. There’s obviously something not right here and this girl, barely three years old could be anywhere.

“I suppose.” Andrea says with a sigh as she moves aside, letting Buck walk in. She nods toward the couch and Buck takes her que, sitting down where he previously sat the last time he was here.

“I’ll go get her.” Andrea tells him and Buck smiles appreciatively.

It doesn’t take long before Lisa is brought in. She’s no longer wearing the clothes that Buck saw her in before, instead she wears sweatpants and a simple peach shirt. Her face has been washed, probably quickly with a face cloth and she looks like as innocent as sunshine. Andrea, her hand on her daughter’s arm guides her to the couch and they sit. They both look at Buck expectantly.

“Hi, Lisa, I’m Detective Buckley, I’m here because your mother filed a missing person’s report on your daughter, Lexa Treblinka.” Buck explains.

The daughter, Lisa, looks from Buck to her mom with an angry expression. She then turns back to Buck and says almost kindly, “My daughter isn’t missing. She’s been with my nanny. I’m going to get her in a few days. My mom is just worrying over nothing.”

“Over nothing? Lisa, your car- that smell, it was like a dead body.” Andrea says the last part in a whisper making a shiver run down Buck’s spine.

“Excuse me?” Buck asks.

Andrea look to him, worried and apologetic. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that but it’s true.”

“Okay, where is Lexa?” Buck is looking at Lisa now with an urge to shake her.

“With my nanny! Her name is Sandra, okay? She lives at- at, well, I have the address around here somewhere.” Lisa explains looking around.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to find this address for me and then I am going to go over there and see for myself if your daughter is okay. I need you both to stay here though and I’ll call you if I find her.”

“You will find her.” Lisa insists. “She’s there alright. I left her there myself and I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t think she was okay.”

-<>-

“Hello? Is a Sandra Affleck here?” Buck asks the older woman who opens up the apartment door.

“Who?” She asks confused, her eyes squinting at the badge that Buck shows her.

“I’m Detective Buckley from the LAPD, and I’m looking for a Sandra Affleck? I was told she lived her.”

“No, no, it’s just me, dearie.”

“Would you mind if I took look around? I’ll only be a minute.” Buck asks with a smile. Old people love him.

“Sure, come in. Can I get you a cup of tea?” She asks kindly.

“No, no, that’s okay, but thank you.”

Buck’s let into the small apartment, only one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and an even smaller living room. He looks through everything but there’s no child here and no sign of anyone but Mrs. Birchum. When he comes back to the kitchen he does take her up on the cup of tea and asks her about the other tenants. It’s a small building and Mrs. Birchum seems like the lady who would know everything or at the very least make it her business to know everything about everyone, and he’s right. There’s only a small boy here, no girl, and no Sandra either. No Affleck’s at all in fact. He thanks her and leaves.

Once he’s outside of the building he dials Bobby’s number quickly.

_“Captain Nash.”_ Bobby answers with.

“Hey, Cap, it’s me.” Buck tells him, then more solemnly, “I think we have a problem.”


	3. Three.

“I can’t do this!” Eddie’s voice carries out into the hallway and piercing Buck’s ears. He’s almost to his partner’s room when he hears him yelling and it makes him stop in his tracks. Who he’s talking to, Buck doesn’t know but it becomes glaringly apparent when a man in white scrubs comes walking out quickly. His green eyes turn to Buck and he manages a smile. Buck doesn’t recognize him but it’s obvious that Buck is going into Eddie’s room since he’s standing right there.

“Are you a friend of Mr. Diaz’s?” The man asks Buck.

“It’s Detective.” Buck corrects with a hint of pride.

“Right, Detective Diaz, are you a friend?”

“I’m his partner, why? Is something wrong? Is he okay?” Buck’s concern becomes glaringly obvious as he connects the dots of the situation. This guy is either a doctor or a nurse and if Eddie’s yelling, it’s probably something bad.

“No, no he’s fine. I’m TJ, his physical therapist. It’s nice to meet you…” The guy, TJ says, trailing off and waiting for a name.

“Buck.” Buck says with his hand outstretched to meet his. They shake, Buck still wary. “If he’s fine then why was he yelling?”

“You should ask him that.”

“I’m asking you.”

Buck’s tone is harsh, unrelenting, the way he learned to make it when being the nice cop didn’t work out. TJ sees this and tells him, “His therapy isn’t going so great. He’s having trouble.”

“What do you mean? I thought he was fine, healthy.”

“He is, but he’s been laying in a bed for over a month. His body needs to recover, to regain its strength. Even sitting up is difficult right now but he is young, he’ll bounce back. He just needs time and patience, and I think he’s had enough of both. What he really needs is someone to push him but remind him that he has limits right now, and that it’s okay. Maybe you can help him more than I can.”

Buck nods, taking TJ’s words to heart. “Thank you. I’ll try. Is there anything I can do? Anything I should know?”

“He seems anxious about something, just be there for him, okay? The worst thing my patients can do at a time like this is to isolate themselves.”

Buck nods and TJ makes himself scarce.

-<>-

Buck walks into the room with trepidation and anticipation all in one. He finds Eddie laying his bed, more like sitting as the bed has been moved upward. His eyes are sad, and lost somewhere that Buck can’t see but as soon as they meet Buck’s, they light up. His lips upturn into a smile and Buck can’t help but match it.

“Buck, you’re here.” Eddie says with surprise and happiness.

“Yep, finally got away from the station. It’s been kind of crazy. How are you doing?” Buck asks as he pulls a chair from nearby up closer. He sits down and looks at his partner expectantly.

“I’m fine.”

Buck nods, swallowing the lie for a moment. “Really? Because I sort of ran into TJ in the hall and he says that you’re kind of not.”

Eddie looks a little guilty but tries to play it off. “I’m fine, really. He’s just not pushing me enough.”

Buck nods again. He knows he can’t make Eddie talk, but he can show him that in a small way he understands. “Have I ever told you about the Buimen case?”

Eddie shakes his head no.

“Henry Buimen, dead at age forty four. Apparent heart attack but later on we found out it was poison. Obvious suspect was his nineteen year old wife. We came over and long story short, she cracked. She pulled a gun on us.”

Eddie’s head looks up, surprised but not overly so.

“Yeah. Well, we tried to talk her down, me and Abby but she wasn’t having it. She shot me, Eddie.” Buck explains, his hand coming up to his elbow as he recalls the sharp splintering pain that flowed through him when she did it.

“Buck…”

“I know. It was pretty crappy but the worst was afterward. I had to have PT before I could get back into the field. It took longer than I wanted and I was impatient throughout it. I pushed myself and made it worse… Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Eddie nods, his face solemn. “Yeah, I do, but…”

“But what?”

“I have something I have to do.” Eddie says, his face turning into regret soon after, like he wants to swallow his words back up.

“Maybe I can help you. Come on Eddie, I’m pretty good at carrying out orders, okay that’s a lie, but you know what I mean.”

Eddie chuckles as does Buck.

“Look, Eddie, I’m your partner, I’ll always have your back and now is no different.” Buck says seriously. “Please, let me help you, man.”

Eddie smiles tightly. “How about you help me with these exercises?”

Buck looks like he wants to argue what’s really going on, what Eddie is avoiding but looking at Eddie’s fearful features, he decides against it.

“Sure, Eddie, what do you need me to do?”

-<>-

“Here.” Buck says, handing Eddie a cup of water. Eddie takes it gratefully through languid breaths and drinks down a large portion. He hands the cup back and Buck puts it on the table nearby. Eddie’s starts to move his blankets trying to get comfortable and Buck helps him. Eddie’s exhausted from the PT workouts, he barely did much but it obviously caused a lot of strain.

“Thanks, Buck.” Eddie says, his eyes starting to droop close.

“It’s no trouble, Eds.” Buck tells him as he pulls the blanket up on him higher. Buck watches his eyes shut and it seems he’s going to sleep. Buck should go but before he can decide if that’s a good idea, Eddie starts talking, still awake apparently.

“Tell me about the case.” Eddie says, his eyes opening tiredly to look at Buck.

“Eddie, you-”

“I know, but please, just tell me.”

“Okay.” Buck agrees as Eddie’s eyes slip shut again, not sleeping yet, but he’s almost there. “Well you already know about the girl missing on TV, Lexa Treblinka. I was assigned the case from Bobby, but I didn’t realize how crazy it was going to get. You already know about Lisa, Andrea, and Hank. You know about the nanny, but what you don’t know is that Lisa has her wires crossed about everything. She says she met this nanny and gave her Lexa, a woman she’s never met before, and then left. For a month she didn’t hear anything from the nanny or her daughter and thought everything was okay. I went to the nanny’s supposed address but she wasn’t there. No one by the name of Sandra Affleck lives in that building.”

Eddie nods. “What happened next?”

“I called the Captain. He said to arrest Lisa and take her in for questioning. She stuck to her story until I confronted her about the nanny. I asked for the online advertisement she said that she saw, which made her call Sandra, but then she changed her story. She said that a friend of a friend told her about Sandra, but that she couldn’t remember said friend. Yeah, I know. We were at her for hours but then her father came in armed with a lawyer. Bobby suddenly got called in for a call from one of the high-ups, and well, Hank Treblinka is a Sergeant with the fifth precinct. No wonder nobody wanted this case.”

Eddie’s eyes open, his brows furrowed in concern. “That’s why she wasn’t arrested? Or held longer?”

“Yeah. Anyway that’s where we are, but I haven’t given up. The family are all united now and state that Lexa has been kidnapped by this nanny. They’re going through all the news channels talking about how they want her back and how she’s missing, but it’s pretty obvious that…”

“One of them had something to do with her disappearance.” Eddie finishes.

“Yeah. I’m working every angle and lead I can but I need to get at that family, it’s the only way to figure out the truth, and honestly I- I don’t think we’re going to find this girl alive.” Buck’s words turn sad and devastated at the cold hard truth he speaks of.

Eddie, despite his tiredness reaches over, his hand landing on Buck’s arm. He squeezes. Buck’s hand comes up, resting on Eddie’s for a brief second. In that second the air between them shifts and something more, something unknown grows between them. Buck feels the anxiety and fear of this unknown thing and quickly stands. Eddie retracts his hand slowly.

“I should go. I’ll come back soon.” Buck tells him and Eddie’s so tired, all he can do is nod in response.

-<>-

“Detective Buckley.” Buck says, answering the phone. He’s back at his desk, a few days from when he went to see Eddie. He hasn’t gone back yet, that unknown thing growing and growing inside of him making it both impossible to go and see him, and impossible not to.

“Hey, Buck, it’s Jimmy from the fifth.” The voice says.

“Jimmy Kin? From the fourth?”

“Yeah, well I got a promotion not too long ago. I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, but I have something you should see.”

“Okay, sorry about that, I’ve been busy.” Buck tells him.

“Haven’t we all.” Jimmy says, a little angry but not too much. There’s something more important than the anger at a friend ignoring him for so long, his tone says.

“What’s going on, Jimmy?”

“Look, you’re on that Treblinka case, right?”

“Yeah, I am.” Buck confirms.

“You can’t tell anyone about this, but we’ve been getting reports of a body. A child’s body. At least four. I was doing some filing and I found them. It looks like the Captain signed off on it as nothing but… Well, he’s good friends with Sergeant Hank Treblinka, if you know what I’m saying.”

“I do.”

“I’ll hand it over, but meet me somewhere, I’m not chancing faxing it over.” Jimmy explains.

“There’s no need for that. Just tell me where it is and I’ll say it was an anonymous tip.” Buck tells him, his anxiety starting to rise as well as his excitement. Not for having to see a body or for this girl to be dead, but for a break to finally come. For justice to finally be served.

Jimmy laughs. “You always were the smartest one in our class. It’s over in the Water’s field. Bring some boots, it’s wet.”

“I will, and thank you, Jimmy.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t.”

He hangs up and Buck sighs. He’s glad for the break, he really is, but seeing a dead child is not something you ever get used to. Despite that, he’ll go and he’ll see for himself, and then maybe he’ll finally figure out what’s really going on.


	4. Four.

Finding a dead body is no small matter, but when Buck tells Bobby, he wants to keep it quiet, as quiet as possible. Buck is angry at first but then Bobby explains it and he understands. The media is breathing down their necks and they have to be extra careful with every move they make. It’s a new thing for their unit, usually the cases they handle nobody cares about them, but not this time. This time everyone cares about this one.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot comment on the case, thank you. Goodbye.” Buck says, clearly annoyed into his phone. He puts it back on the hook a little harder than necessary, causing both Chimney and Hen to look up sharply. They look worried, but Buck ignores them, his eyes back on his desk and his paperwork.

“Hey, buckaroo, you okay?” Chimney asks, almost tentatively.

Buck looks up at him. “I’m good. How’s Maddie, by the way? And Shannon?”

Chimney’s cheeks flare up red and Hen lets out a laugh.

“Hey, Buck, I need to see you in my office.” Bobby says as he sticks out his head, breaking up the moment.

“Be right there, Cap.” Buck says, following Bobby into his office. Bobby shuts the door behind him but instead of sitting down behind his desk he leans against it, looking at Buck.

“What’s going on? Did the autopsy come back?”

“No, but you need a break.”

“I’m fine, Bobby, they- these reporters keep calling that’s all.”

“Maybe you are, but when’s the last time you’ve seen Eddie?” Bobby asks.

“Why?” Buck asks, curious for this question to suddenly come up.

“You need a fresh set of eyes, we all do. Go see him and get his opinion on this. It could help.”

“What’s going on here, Bobby? You’re acting weird.” Buck says, his eyes squinting, roaming over Bobby’s features like it will give something away. He’s definitely hiding something.

“Okay, look, Ath- Sergeant Grant has let it come to my attention that you two are… Uh…”

“Bobby, just spit it out! What are you trying to say?”

“Look, just go to the hospital and see him. Get his opinion and report back. If it helps, this is an order.”

Buck still looks at him with a curiosity and a slight fear that will not let up, but he does listen, surprisingly, and makes his way out of his office, then the precinct.

-<>-

“Buck! Buck!” Eddie yells throughout the room in his sleep. Buck who’s sitting nearby, almost falling asleep himself, startles and looks up. Eddie’s eyes are shut and his hands are holding the hospital sheets tightly up to himself. His face is scrunched up in anxiety and panic. He’s asleep, lost somewhere in a nightmare that no one else can see but him.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Buck says quickly as he pushes the chair impossibly close. His hand finds Eddie as the other lands on his shoulder. “Eddie, Eddie, wake up! It’s okay, I’m right here, Eds.”

It takes a lot of coaxing but eventually Eddie’s eyes open, tears spilling out as his brown eyes look everywhere, trying to find something. Finally they land on Buck and his breath hitches in a sob. Buck who just came by because Bobby insisted was not expecting Eddie to be asleep, or for this to happen, stares back. His chest crumbles and before he even makes the conscious decision, he’s leaning over and pulling Eddie close. Eddie’s shaking arms wrap around Buck tightly.

“Buck- Buck.” Eddie tries to say something more but Buck’s name is all he gets out.

“I’m fine, Eddie, you’re fine.” Buck tells him, his face pressed into Eddie’s shoulder and neck. “You’re in the hospital, remember?”

Buck wants to pull away and have Eddie look at him so that he knows this is real, but Eddie’s grip is tight, unrelenting despite his lack of strength that he’s been working on getting back. Buck can’t take this comfort away from him, or himself, so instead he runs his hand through Eddie’s hair, and whispers soothing words, trying to get him out of this nightmare.

“Shh, it’s okay, Eddie, you’re fine. I’m fine. It’s okay.”

-<>-

“I dreamt, that you were the one shot.” Eddie admits many minutes later. His hand is in Buck’s, afraid to let go, and even more afraid that this isn’t real.

“I shouldn’t have told you about the Buimen case, huh?” Buck asks, a little jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, but it falls flat.

Eddie’s eyes look into Buck’s, still worried. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Eddie, I’m fine, okay? I’m right here.” Buck squeezes his hand to prove it and eventually Eddie smiles. It’s not a hundred percent there but it’s something, more than where he was at before.

“I’ve almost mastered the walker.” Eddie tells him with a chuckle. “I feel so old walking with it.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but after the walker you get a cane and then you can get out of here, right?”

“Maybe.” Eddie says, his face suddenly solemn again.

“What’s wrong?” Buck asks worriedly. “I thought you were okay.”

“I am, I just- they don’t want me going home alone. My sister said she would stay with me but I might need help, you know.”

Buck’s face heats up slightly. “Right, well, I mean you can stay with me. Or I can stay with you.”

“Buck-”

“No, I mean it, Eddie. We’re partners, remember? Whatever you need, I’ve got your back.”

Eddie smiles, appreciably. “Thank you.”

Buck nods.

“I heard about the body on the news.” Eddie says, changing the subject.

Buck sighs. “Yeah, I’m still waiting for the autopsy report, but before you ask, yes we’re pretty sure it’s Lexa Treblinka.”

-<>-

“So, what’s the cause of death?” Buck asks Bobby as soon as he gets into his office.

“First things, first, did you see your partner?” Bobby asks, a little sternly.

Buck rolls his eyes. “Yes, and he did give me some advice about the case. He said we should try and ask questions indirectly when they come to claim the body.”

“Hm.” Bobby says thinking it over. “That might work.”

“Yeah, well… So, cause of death?”

“Buck, you saw her, she was bones. The best that they could come up with is suffocation, but that’s just a guess. Officially it’s indeterminate but homicidal in nature.”

“Fuck. Now what?” Buck says with a sigh, sitting down in the chair across from Bobby abruptly. This is basically a dead end. They really have no evidence linking this little girl’s death to her mother or grandparents, and now not even a cause of death that can confirm she was murdered?

“I was on the phone with the prosecutor, he says the best we can do is charge Lisa Treblinka with child endangerment and neglect.”

“That’s it?”

“Unless we can get more evidence or get her to incriminate herself. The family is coming in tomorrow to claim her body. We’ll try Diaz’s angle and if nothing more comes up, we’ll charge her only with what the prosecutor said.”

Buck shakes his head, angry and unsettled. “This isn’t right.”

“Sometimes there are no easy answers, Buck, you know that.”

“Bobby, she was only three years old.”

“I know.”

And he does, more than Buck ever will.


	5. Five.

“Are you sure about this?” Shannon can’t help but ask as she helps Eddie pack up the small duffle. They’re in his hospital room making sure everything he’s had here over the past couple of months is rounded up and put away. Buck should be here any minute to take Eddie home, and make sure he gets in okay. He took the day off and everything to get him settled. Shannon would have but she did just start this new job, besides her and Christopher are coming over later anyway for dinner.

“Yeah, I am.” Eddie tells her seriously. “I know having Christopher for longer isn’t probably-”

“Don’t, Eddie. You know that’s not what this is. I’m worried about you and I…”

She trails off and Eddie feels an irritation, not quiet anger but irritation appear at full force. “Well, say it.”

“Fine. He’s the reason you’re here in the first place.”

“Shan, that’s not true.”

“Eddie-”

“No. It really isn’t. What was he supposed to do? Shoot a man in cold blood? We’re trained to talk perps down first. It’s not his fault.” Eddie tells her, then a little more sternly. “Not his fault.”

“Fine.” Shannon says eventually. “But please call me if you need anything, okay? Even if it’s to bring Christopher over in the middle of the night for a hug.”

She’s smiling fondly and still concerned, but she meets him half way and that’s all he can ask for. Without much prodding he brings her into a tight hug. He’s sitting on the bed and she’s standing but it’s nice, comforting and it cements their rocky friendship into something a little more solid.

“I better get going. Are you going to be fine here?”

“Don’t worry, Buck will be here any minute.”

Shannon nods, and then sighs. She walks closer and sits down. It’s obvious she wants to say something, a something that takes sitting down to tell.

“What is it, Shan?” Eddie asks carefully, concerned.

“I uh, I need to tell you something.” Her eyes meet his. “I’m seeing someone again.”

Eddie stiffens. “Oh?”

“I know, but it’s not like Neil, I promise.”

“Do I know him?”

“Yes, you know them.” Shannon nods, her lips quirking into a smile that she can’t help but let out. “It’s Maddie.”

Eddie’s head spins. “Wha- what?”

“I know.”

“You just said you blame Buck for what happened to me and now you’re telling me that you and his sister are…”

“I know, but it’s going really good. It’s all so new.” Shannon explains, looking down a little sheepishly.

“I thought she was with Chimney?” Eddie can’t help but ask.

“She is, but she’s also with me too, and maybe I kind of like Chimney too.” Shannon explains.

“Okay, start from the beginning.”

-<>-

“Thanks for doing this, Buck, but are you sure?” Eddie asks, and it’s eerily similar to Shannon’s interrogation back at the hospital, making him cringe slightly. Only this time they’re at his place and Eddie has just sat down on his couch. Buck has their bags, insisting on carrying them, not that Eddie could refuse. He may be using a cane but he’s still pretty weak.

“Of course I am. Come on, it will be great.” Buck says with a big smile, but seeing Eddie’s hesitation his own face becomes more serious. He walks over and sits down across from him. “Look, Eddie, I really care about you. You’re my partner, got your back any day, remember? Besides, I uh- You’d do the same.”

Eddie smiles and nods. “Yeah, I would.”

“So, should I start on laundry?”

“You don’t have to.”

Buck gives him a deadpanned look and says very seriously without room for argument, “Eddie, where’s the laundry machine?”

-<>-

“What’s wrong, Eddie?” Buck asks later on that day. He sits down beside Eddie who shakes his knee anxiously.

“Nothing.” Eddie says quickly.

“Come on, I’ve been your partner long enough to know when something’s wrong what is it?”

“Buck I can’t…”

“Tell me.” Buck’s voice is stern, but then he softens it as he sees how much whatever’s going on is really bother Eddie. “Please.”

His hand finds Eddie’s knee, and he squeezes in a comforting gesture.

“There’s something I have to do.” Eddie starts. “But it’s- it’s bad. But if I don’t do it, something worse could happen.”

“Okay, how do you know that something worse will happen?”

“I just do. They- this thing it wouldn’t lie.”

Buck’s eyes scrunch up in confusion. “Did something happen when you got shot? Did you see something? Is that was this is about?”

Eddie’s eyes widen, surprised at how right he got it. “Yeah, I think- I think I saw an angel, Buck.”

“Look, Eddie, me and religion never were hand in hand but aren’t angels supposed to be good? They wouldn’t ask you to do something bad.” If this was real, he thinks, but doesn’t say.

“Maybe. I don’t know…” He says, inside he can’t help but agree. He feels the truth in it.

-<>-

“So? What has the prosecutor decided?” Is how Buck answers the phone a few days later when Bobby calls. Technically he’s on a little vacation while Eddie gets back on his feet, but this case with this little girl has cut in him deep and he’s going to be there for it all, no matter what.

“Lisa Treblinka has pleaded guilty to child endangerment and neglect. She’ll get five years, less with good behaviour.” Bobby tells him, not cutting around the corners.

“Are you kidding me!?”

“Buck, you know this was never a cut and dry case.”

Buck, in all his anger, that little girl dead- his son, dead, he throws the phone onto Eddie’s kitchen floor. He doesn’t even consciously register the movement until he sees the shattered bits all over the floor. Eddie is calling for him, asking if he’s okay as he tries desperately to get into the kitchen with his cane. When he finally does he finds Buck staring at the pieces, his mind lost somewhere.

“Buck?” Eddie asks carefully as he moves closer. His hand finds the back of Buck’s neck but Buck doesn’t respond. “Evan?”

Finally Buck looks up, his eyes suddenly full of unshed tears of anger and grief.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks, his heart in his throat. Whatever he’s thinking happened, he does not think or expect the next words that come out of Buck’s mouth.

“My son is dead.”

-<>-

It takes an hour before the whole story is out, but once it has, Eddie finds himself with his arms full of one Evan Buckley. They transferred to the couch and Buck’s head now lays on Eddie’s chest, his own heaving with the sobs that he’s trying to quieten. Eddie’s hand is on his back, soothing circles being rubbed into his shoulders as he tells him that he’s going to get through this. That it will get easier, even if he’s not really sure if that’s the truth.

“I’m sorry.” Buck says, his face pressed into Buck’s shoulder.

“Don’t apologize. I’m here for you, remember? ‘I’ve got your back.’” He quotes Buck’s own words from before, making Buck chuckle slightly despite is renewed grief.

“Thanks.” Buck tells him as he pulls away, taking his warmth and comforting presence with him. Eddie suddenly feels cold and empty as their eyes meet now from a distance. “Eddie…”

Eddie’s heart beats and he’s never felt like this. With Shannon it’s always been what he should do, not what he feels he can do, but with Buck, sitting here it’s not like Shannon at all. His hand is gentle, caressing Buck’s cheek as Buck’s eye widen, surprised. Buck’s heart explodes as Eddie leans in closer. Their breaths mix and it’s not the most pleasant thing but all either of them can really think right now in this moment is what it’s like to slot their lips together. To feel the other’s heart beat through them in this loving gesture.

Eddie tilts his head, silently asking for permission, and Buck silently nodding, gives it to him.

-<>-

They don’t get far before there’s a loud knocking on the door startling them both out of this moment. They both at each other, an embarrassed laugh coming out of Buck, then Eddie. “I better go get it.” Buck tells Eddie who nods, agreeing, but then he’s looking down at the other’s lips and they fall into each other once more.

The knocking grows louder more urgent.

Buck rolls his eyes and gets up. He walks to the door as Eddie watches his movements. He’s smiling at him, but then slowly that smile fades.

_“A cosmic pack.”_

_“Consequences.”_

_“A life for a life.”_

“Hello, is Eddie Diaz here?” The man asks, a police officer, two patrolmen.

“Uh, yeah, what’s this about?” Buck asks as Eddie gets up and hobbles over, panic overtaking him.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Eddie asks quickly.

“Mr. Diaz, we better come in and sit down.” The other says.

“No, tell me.”

“I’m sorry, but do you know a Shannon Diaz?”

“She’s my wife- my ex-wife.”

“I’m sorry, but earlier today at around ten her car collided with a semi. She died on impact.”

The other guy cuts in, “We would have informed you sooner but…”

Eddie has already stopped listening, Buck’s eyes turning to him. They’re full of concern, worry, and pain. He reaches out to Eddie, but Eddie’s voice is full of steel as he backs away, “Don’t.”

-<>-

_“Do you know what’s going to happen to you, Anna?” Markus says, his eyes dangerously close to a human weakness of his own._

_“He should have just killed Robert, none of this would have happened if he just did what he was told.” Anna says bitterly. “Maybe If I…”_

_“No. No, Anna. They’re going to make you human again. Don’t you understand? All that pain you left behind, you’re going to have to feel it again and it’s going to be ten times worse.”_

_ Anna’s eyes suddenly have tears in them. They start to fall and Markus shivers. No, no, and no. It’s happening already. She’s falling._

_“Anna…”_

_ One second she’s there and then she’s gone._

_“Anna! ANNA! NO!” Markus looks around frantically, then his eyes finding the skies, he yells loudly, “LET ME GO WITH HER! PLEASE! PLEASE.”_

_ Another second goes by, and then he’s gone too._


End file.
